


i was made for this

by irwah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Canon, Multi, Spooning, based off recent events thus, so much spooning it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwah/pseuds/irwah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you...are you SPOONING?!” he all but shouts, smirking in disbelief at his two bandmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was made for this

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i watched [the spooning interview](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com/post/133102877617/) and despite having a billion and one things to do (including sleep) i wrote this.
> 
> title taken from airplanes bc im sgfg trash

When Michael barges into Calum’s room in search of his favourite beanie, he isn’t surprised to see the dark haired boy bundled up in a thick jumper, lying on his bed, the duvet pulled to just over his hips. It had been a long, bitterly cold day promoting the album in London and Calum had been complaining of a runny nose all week.

What does surprise Michael, however, is the sight of Ashton on the bed too, his back to Calum’s chest and his mop of curls tucked under the younger boy’s chin, their bodies touching from head to presumably toes, underneath the thick feather cover.

Calum lifts his head at the sound of the door but when he sees it’s just Michael he lies back down, pulling Ashton in for a tighter cuddle with the arm around his waist. The curly haired boy snuffles in his slumber. Their peaceful, tender moment is ruined (as always) by Michael’s loud laughter and ridiculing voice.

“Are you...are you SPOONING?!” he all but shouts, smirking in disbelief at his two bandmates.

There’s a beat of silence before Ashton grumbles “Yes and quite happily so, will you piss off?” an uncharacteristic whine to his voice.

“No but Ash,” he laughs, “Are you aware that you are being spooned? Like you’re being the little spoon currently like you’re letting Calum spoon you, you’re literally being a little sp-”

“Your point being…” he retorts, eyes still shut and not moving from his warm position on the bed.

“But like how?! It’s so emasculating I can’t believe that strong, manly, rugged, muscley Ashton Irwin is being a little spoon right now.”

“Emasculating?!” scoffs Ashton, eyes wide open and glaring at Michael now. “‘Emasculating’, says the boy who once dyed his hair bright pink and wears eyeliner. Besides, being the little spoon is fucking great, okay?! It's so warm and protected and yo-”

“Hey now,” Calum interrupts, stroking Ashton’s stomach slowly “there’s nothing wrong with being feminine. Nothing wrong with men wearing makeup,” he digs his fingers into Ashton’s ribs slightly “or being cuddled,” his eyes dart to Michael “or liking pink or having emotions or crying or anything, right?”

Both boys mutter an agreement and an apology. Calum, satisfied with both his social justice speech and managing to prevent an infamous Michael and Ashton ArgumentTM, snuggles back down into Ashton’s back and buries his face in the older boys hair, whispering quietly; “Don’t worry, he’s just jealous that Luke never lets him be the little spoon.”

Ashton’s reply is interrupted by the sound of Michael’s snapchat camera taking a photo, followed by a mumbled “shit I forgot it was on loud.”

Ashton sighs and Calum clears his throat, looking at the bleach blonde boy waiting for an explanation.

“Yo chill, I’m just informing Luke of how mushy Asht-”

He doesn’t get to finish his (probably offensive) sentence because just at that moment a six foot something, clumsy giraffe falls through the door, red in the face and huffing with anger.

“I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU’RE ALL HAVING A BAND CUDDLE WITHOUT ME!” He all but screams, the anger in his face fading to sadness as his lips turn into a pout.

“Right well apparently I need to invest in a lock on my door,” Calum grumbles, beginning to get actually annoyed at his freaking band and their lack of boundaries. “For all you lot know, we could’ve been getting down and dirty in here!” he jokes, raising his eyes suggestively. 

Michael shares at look with Luke before smirking back at the dark haired boy “Oh, we knew you wouldn’t be, seeing as you two both had enough orgasms last night to last you a year.”

Calum’s face turns beetroot and he’s about to stammer out a half arsed (false) denial when Luke’s just giggles and says “Whatever, you can deal with your ‘totally straight’ bro sex emotions later, can we just join the spain now?”

Calum looks confused as Michael rolls his eyes.

“For the last fucking time, Luke, will you stop shortening ‘spoon train’ to ‘spain’? You sound like a fucking douche.”

The youngest pouts more, fulfilling his role as the baby of the band and self consciously dragging himself over to Ashton’s side of the bed, smiling sheepishly down at the elder boy.

“It’s okay, Lukey,” Ashton smiles gently, lifting the cover and cocking his head slightly to invite Luke beneath it. “You can join in our cuddle,” his amber eyes flick to Michael’s innocently before returning to Luke’s, “I’ll spoon you.”

The blonde boy doesn’t hesitate for a millisecond before burrowing under the duvet, his back to Ashton’s chest, mimicking the older boy’s position with Calum. Luke smirks at Michael from the warmth of Ashton’s (and Calum’s) arms, causing him to march over to the bed insolently.

“No!” He indignantly shouts. “You can’t all cuddle without me! If anyone is spooning Luke, I am!!”

Michael childishly throws back the duvet, causing all boys to shriek (in manly tones) at the uninvited cold air rushing over them.

Ashton shushes the other two and reaches over Luke to grab Michael’s hand romantically.

“Darling, sweetheart, cherub Michael. Would you do us all the honour of collectively spooning with us?” he bats his eyelids sarcastically but Michael glimpses to Luke and sees him actually silently begging him to join.

“Sigh,” Michael huffs, a smirk replacing the hurt look on his face. “I know you all want a piece of this hot bod, I don’t blame you really, it’s all anyo-” 

His annoying boast is cut off by Luke, jolting upright suddenly and grabbing Michael’s hand, dragging him to the other side of the bed before climbing in behind Calum.

“Will you just cuddle me, please, Mikey.” Luke mumbles, pushing his face into the pillow just behind Calum’s head and pulling Michael down against him, all the boys rearranging their legs until they’re in one messy tangle that couldn’t be separated if someone tried.

Just as silence settles around them and their synchronised heartbeats slow to calm, Michael (of course) pistons his hips into Luke’s arse, causing all four boys to jolt forward on the bed, Ashton nearly falling off the other side. The annoying boy cackles into the blonde’s hair, not even hiding his amusement as Ashton sighs heavily.

Voice groggy with sleep, the eldest of the band says quietly into the air around them “For once, JUST ONCE, can we please just go to sleep without any of your fucking ridiculousness?”

The lack of anger in his voice makes Michael realise he maybe went too far (he’s getting better at knowing his boundaries) so he stretches and reaches over the two boys between them (much to Luke’s disgruntlement) and pets Ashton’s shoulder lightly.

“Sorry Ash,” he mumbles, lips smushed against Luke’s arm.

Ashton smiles at the rare sincere apology from Michael and pats the hand on his shoulder. “S’okay.”

Michael retracts his arm and presses it securely around Luke’s stomach, giggling quietly as he whispers into the blonde’s ear. “I’m not really sorry, I know Ashton didn’t like the humping because he’s jealous that he doesn’t have anything to grind his hard dick against.”

Calum feels Ashton’s stomach muscles tense beneath his hand and the dark haired boy is about to defend him when Ashton pats his arm softly and just sighs.

“You’re lucky I love you, Clifford.”

Michael beams behind Luke, and Ashton can basically hear the crinkle in his eyes when he says “Awh Ashy, I love you too. Even though you like being a little spoon.”

Luke huffs and Michael laughs, “And you, you loser. YES and you Cal. God I just fucking love all of you, okay? Now can we all stop being so fucking sentimental and sleep?!”

Between all their mutterings of ‘love you too’ and ‘yeah let’s sleep’, Michael realises just how much he does love his band, despite the fact that two out of four of them prefer to be little spoons. But he guesses that kind of works, considering the other half prefer to be big spoons.

He almost laughs when he realises just how sickeningly perfectly they truly are for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for readinggggggg, i hope you enjoyed it and sorry it was so short!  
> feedback and comments and general friendship is also welcomed on my tumblr [cashtontrash](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com/ask)  
> lots of love, D xxx


End file.
